Mangiferin is a natural polyphenol having a structural formula of C19H18O11, a molecular weight of 422, and a chemical structure as follows:

Berberine is isoquinoline alkaloid having a molecular formula: [C20H18NO4]+, a molecular weight of 336.37 and a chemical structure as follows:

A mangiferin-berberine salt prepared by ionic bonding of mangiferin and berberine has been disclosed, International Publication Number: WO2010/145192A1, and entitled “MANGIFERIN-BERBERINE SALT, PREPARATION METHOD AND USE THEREOF”.
At first, page 5 to the second paragraph on page 7 of the specification make a comparison between 13C-NMR spectrum, 1H-NMR spectrum of the mangiferin-berberine salt with a mangiferin and berberine prototype compound. It is thus concluded that the chemical environment of the atoms in the mangiferin and berberine groups has changed, which indicates that the mangiferin group and the berberine group are combined to form the mangiferin-berberine salt.
Analysis of the structure of the mangiferins shows that four phenolic hydroxy groups are present in the molecular structure of the mangiferin, the salt formation sites of the mangiferin have various possibilities, which increases the difficulty of yielding a mangiferin salt with a single salt formation site.
NMR data of the mangiferin-berberine salt disclosed in WO2010/145192A1 indicates that the mangiferin-berberine salt should be a composition of mangiferin3-O-berberine and mangiferin7-O-berberine. However, details about the mangiferin3-O-berberine and the mangiferin7-O-berberine, for example, the proportion of the mangiferin3-O-berberine and the mangiferin7-O-berberine, are not given in WO2010/145192A1.
Adenosine monophosphate (AMP)-activated protein kinase (AMPK) is a protein kinase which regulates energy metabolism in cells. A further development of the research on the AMPK finds that the AMPK plays a crucial role in the treatment of metabolic diseases, cardiovascular diseases, neurological diseases, inflammatory diseases, cancers and muscular system diseases. The AMPK is becoming a new target for the treatment of diseases. However, there is no AMPK activator in the market yet. The research and development of AMPK activators have important clinical significances (Li Ji, AMPK: New Treatment Target of Diabetes and Cardiovascular Diseases, China Medical Tribune, 2009, (1149); Ren Junfang, AMPK and Cardiovascular Remodeling, Journal of International Pathology and Clinical Medicine, 2008, 28(1): 33-36; Ricardo Lage, Carlos Dieguez, Antonio Vidal-Puig. et al., AMPK: Metabolic Gauge Regulating Whole-Body Energy Homeostasis, Trends Mol Med, 2008, 14(12): 539-49; Fu Qingying, Gao Yuli, Advances in Studies of AMP-Activated Protein Kinase, Chinese Bulletin of Life Sciences, 17(2): 147-152; Chen Qi, Liang Houjie, Zou Lan, et al., Expression of Cyclooxygenase-2 by the Activation of Adenosine Monophosphate Protein Kinase and the Relationship Between the Expression and Chemosensitivity of 5-Fluorour-Acil in Colon Cancer. Practical Journal of Clinical Medicine, 2008, 5(3): 56-58 and the like.